


A Work in Progress

by MuseScribbler



Category: RWBY
Genre: Advanced prosthetics, Glynda sighs, Hate to Love, James is the Robotics teacher, M/M, Multi, Ozpin meddles, Qrow is the Sports teacher, Slow Build, Teacher AU, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseScribbler/pseuds/MuseScribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligatory Teacher AU for the IronQrow fandom. <br/>Will be updating every Saturday, Monday and Wednesday unless something goes terribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James uses the football pitch for Marching Band. Qrow uses it for Football. Now that's totally not gonna cause problems.

The ball flew through the air and hit James square in the back of the head, the impact causing him to jerk his head forward, a dull ache spreading across it. Footballs hurt when they hit you at however fast that one had been and unfortunately they were a much more common occurrence than he would ever have imagined. The marching band came to a halt, and the tall bandmaster turned, glaring at the man he knew was the source of the ball. “QR- MR BRANWEN! YOU NEED TO STOP DOING THAT!” He shouted across the pitch, anger audible in the stern tone he had adopted years ago in the military. 

The other man, standing with the infuriatingly terrible posture for a physical education teacher just shrugged before shouting back, tone much more nonchalant. “MAYBE IF YOU DIDN’T STEAL OUR PRACTICE SPACE YOU WOULDN’T GET HIT IN THE HEAD AS OFTEN.” He suggested, the proximity of the marching band getting distractedly close to the pitch. Why they even needed to practice here anyway was beyond him, wouldn’t a classroom be easier for them, at least then they’d be far away from his lessons and potential injury. 

It didn’t seem like that was an option though as the head of robotics and part time marching band leader stormed over. “You know full well that I have this pitch booked for my practice. You’re the one stealing the space.” It was true though, the pitch was definitely big enough for the both of them especially with the marching band standing off to the side and yet somehow he still managed to get a football to the back of the head every other time he held band practice. 

“Then perhaps you should get yourself another time slot, 12:30 is mine for team practice, you can take your little….band and go toot your horns at any other time.” 

James seethed, why was Qrow this… he knew he was contrary and rude but this was just taking it too far. “I booked this time slot for the whole year a week before first semester. I’m not letting you just steal it.” He protested, using his height to look down at Mr Branwen, the other teacher was insufferable and it wasn’t helping matters that they seemingly had to share the pitch whenever the band had to practice. 

“Well I’m not moving practice time. What are you going to do about it.?” The red eyed man folded his arms and James’ frown grew, his own ice blue eyes growing colder as he tried to think of a response. 

“JUST FUCK ALREADY!”

The shout had come from a senior on the football team and so, before James could comment, Qrow was already replying. “Rodriguez. You may be the star footballer but that doesn’t let you just say things like that dude! Detention…again!” He called back, not looking forward to having to stay late already knowing the happy hour at his local didn’t last forever. 

James just stood, arms folded. “I’ll be bringing this to Ozpin.” He said simply before turning, leaving Qrow to deal with his students, knowing that his marching band would never make such a comment as they were much more disciplined than the football team. 

“Good luck with that one Jimmy.” Qrow said, voice just loud enough for James to hear the smirk in it. 

“James.” The robotics teacher corrected, not giving the other man the satisfaction of having to turn around to reply. 

The students of the marching band muttered among themselves until James shut them up with a glare before dismissing them for the day. One of them, a young girl with white hair waited behind a bit, looking to the Robotics teacher, wanting to comfort him but deciding against it as she left. 

James knew they couldn’t train with Qrow and his team on the pitch and he wasn’t going to try and fight with the sports teacher, he was insufferable. At least Ozpin would be able to assist him, he had always been favoured as the more….valuable member of the faculty and he had the upper hand as he had the records to prove that he had booked the time slot. There was no way that Ozpin would side with Qrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this has interest the rest of the chapters will be longer, I just liked how this one just sets the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

“You can’t be siding with Qrow!” James exclaimed, eyes wide as he looked to the grey haired man who just sat, hands clasped under his chin as he looked back at the Head of Robotics, his expression unreadable as he surveyed the feuding pair. 

“As our sports teacher, Qrow has sole responsibility for the upkeep and use of the playing fields and the gym. Due to this, he also reserves the right to deny access to this space.” The infuriatingly calm headmaster said, looking to James over his glasses making him feel much smaller than he had since he had been here as a student. That didn’t stop him from being frustrated though as Qrow stood beside him, smirk wide. 

“Told ya so Jimmy.” He said, nudging his side, James being a little bit satisfied as that led the other man to rub his arm, the cybernetics that lay under his shirt much more solid than the other man would expect, especially as he didn’t know they existed. Qrow just frowned, confused by how much that had hurt. No one was that muscular….were they? He knew James had been in the military but dude…he was rock solid. He tried to ignore how attractive that was. 

James folded his arms, trying not to glare at Ozpin. “At least let me have half an hour, once a week. We need the space and the acoustics don’t work anywhere else. The pitch is the only place we can practice properly and we have the competition coming up. We need to be at our peak performance if we want to earn the grant money.” 

“As I have said, that is up to Mr Branwen. I would suggest that you two discuss this together and come to a conclusion, I am sure there is a time where Qrow is not using the pitch that he will be able to allocate for your band.” Ozpin said, sipping at his coffee as he looked to the two teachers, having to hide how entertaining this was for him. Yes James was technically the more senior of the two but Qrow was the head of sports, by the other man using his space it was comparable to Qrow holding football practice in one of James’ classrooms which wouldn’t end well. He did have more to tell the two of them though. 

“James, I hear you are short on staff for the upcoming school trip to Atlas.” He said, looking to the taller of the two men in front of him. “May I suggest Mr Branwen, you two will need to learn how to get along sooner rather than later considering the most recent budget cuts.” 

“Sir. I do not think that would be wise, once this mess with the football pitch has been cleared up we will have no reason to see each other, we have no reason to ‘learn how to get along’ as you say.” James said, hands clasped behind his back, a habit picked up from the military, as he spoke to the headmaster, very confused by his statement. Nothing good could come out of spending a whole weekend with the other man, even having to share a room together as the hotel they had booked only had one room for teachers. The group he was taking was small but enough to require two members of staff. He had been planning on inviting Glynda, the head of chemistry. So why was Ozpin suggesting that he take the sports professor to a strictly science trip? 

Qrow however had seemed to have cottoned on much sooner than the other man and was smirking, already seeing how this could go in his favour. Oz was a meddling piece of shit sometimes but at least this time it would be fun. There wasn’t much in this world Qrow enjoyed more than irritating Jimmy and if his suspicions were correct then he’d be getting to do it much more than before. 

“Mr Ironwood, do you not remember this morning’s staff meeting? Due to a lack of funding and a need for more space we are going to be merging the offices of the smaller departments within the school.” Ozpin said, all but spelling out what was happening here. “Robotics, whilst a popular subject is unfortunately not large enough to warrant its own office as you are the only teacher. Neither is sports as Mr Branwen is the only teacher.” 

“Sir! You cannot expect me to share an office with Qrow! He’s a mess!” He exclaimed, the other man chuckling as if to prove his point. “I would not be able to concentrate on any of my work and there is no way he would want to share the space either.” He protested, turning to look at the shorter teacher for confirmation for this. 

“I for one would love to share an office with you Jimmy and I’m a little insulted that you wouldn’t at least try it first.” Qrow said, the teasing tone dripping through his words as he smirked up at the taller man. 

“James” came the correction through gritted teeth. “I need space for my equipment, all of my tools and supplies.” He said, sure that it would be a valid enough reason for Ozpin to let him keep his office. 

“It will all be taken care of, placed within your classroom, surely there is enough space in there.” The Headmaster said, knowing that the other man’s classroom took up the entire basement of the school, the space necessary for the size of some of the robots the students created and the technology required to assist them with their construction. “Any personal tools that you would require regularly can be placed in your office that you will be sharing with Qrow. I have already make this decision and you will not be able to persuade me to change my mind James.” He looked over his glasses. “It would do you well to accept this. You will both be moved to your new office after the school trip. So, as I said. I would recommend you bring Mr Branwen so you will be able to establish a more amicable relationship between the two of you.” 

“Hey, look at it this way, if it goes well I might give you a slot on the football field before 6pm!” Qrow exclaimed with a grin, looking up at James who sighed, knowing that he had to resign himself to this. The temptation to resign was very present as he tried to think through his options but he owed Ozpin a debt for accepting him to teach despite his cybernetics and the long periods of time that he needed to take off whenever an upgrade was required. There was no way any other headmaster would be so forgiving and he didn’t want to push his luck. 

He gritted his teeth again, looking between the other two men in the room, both of them seeming very satisfied for some reason. “Fine. I will send you an e-mail with the details of the trip.” He said before turning and leaving the office, not wanting to hear whatever snarky response Qrow had come up with. 

Qrow smirked once James had left and looked to Ozpin. “I don’t know what you’re doing and why but if it’s gonna ruffle Jimmy’s feathers like that then I have no problem joining in.” He said, chuckling a little again before leaving knowing that he had definitely come out on top in that meeting. He was going to have so much fun. 

Once the two of them had left Ozpin pulled out his scroll to message Glynda. She had been the one to suggest forcing James and Qrow together for them to sort out their differences and so he felt like she needed to know. He chuckled once he had sent it, leaning back in his chair. This was going to be a very entertaining year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just putting down some plot points that'll move the story on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School trip anyone?

A few weeks had passed and James found himself standing in front of the small group of robotics students that had been selected to go on the school trip to Atlas. Register complete and all ready to go apart from one thing…

“Have any of you seen Mr Branwen?” James asked, looking down at his students, frowning slightly. The coach had been due to leave 10 minutes ago, at this rate they were going to end up missing their ship to Atlas. He really didn’t want to have to wait the hour for the next one, especially not with a group of kids who needed to be entertained somehow. 

“Um…I think I saw him speaking with Miss Goodwitch as I was heading outside.” The white blonde haired girl from the marching band said, looking to her teacher. “Does he have to come? Won’t he just mess up the trip?” She asked, having heard James’ complaints about the other man in the locker room after marching band practice. He had thought the complaints had been quiet. 

“Mr Branwen, whilst unconventional, is a teacher and you shouldn’t speak of him like that Winter …. Although the fact that he is late is not helping his cause.” He said, pulling out his scroll to see if there were any messages from the other man.   
Nothing. 

He was about to suggest that they all sit and wait on the coach when he saw the other man sauntering along, weekend bag on his back as he slowly approached the group. 

“I would appreciate it if everyone made sure that they met at the designated meeting places on time.” He said, a little louder than usual so Qrow could hear him. 

“Hey cool it, I was just grabbing some last minute things.” The sports teacher said as he walked past the group and onto the coach causing James to sigh. 

He guessed they were boarding then. “Ok, everyone, remember your buddy and make sure to stick with them the whole time. No swapping buddies unless you come and talk to myself or Mr Branwen about it first, understood?” He stated before watching them get on, counting each of them to make sure they had all 10 students before getting on after them, the doors closing as he took a seat in the last available seat next to Qrow. 

“You do know you are meant to be helping me run this trip. That doesn’t work if you’re showing up after everyone else has been there.” James muttered, voice quiet so that he wouldn’t be overheard by the students. “You need to sort yourself out Qrow.” He said, tone sharp.

“Relax Jimmy, we’re taking a holiday, you can take a breath and stop panicking.” Qrow said, fiddling with the curtain, moving it to block out the sunlight shining into his eyes. 

James sighed, resisting the urge to hit his head against the back of the chair in front. “We are not on holiday, we are responsible for 10 children on a school trip that requires organisation, planning and coordination.” He said back through gritted teeth, the coach finally starting to move. “I would expect the students to be late and treat this as a holiday but it is just as important to be professional here as it is at school. If you delay our trip and behave badly I will have no choice but to report your behaviour.” 

“To who? Oz? We’re meant to be getting all ‘buddy buddy’ on this trip, that’s gonna be work for both of us pal. You’re gonna need to back off and just let me do my thing and I’ll let you do yours.” He said, all but glaring back at James, his red eyes meeting blue. 

The head of robotics leaned back into his chair, taking a moment. “Fine. But you have to be responsible, I cannot look after 11 children alone.” He said, looking at Qrow, having included the other man in the count. 

“Yeah fine.” Qrow said, turning to face the window that was covered by the curtain, closing his eyes as he knew they’d be on the coach and wanted to take the time to catch up on sleep. 

James, sighing again, focused on the itinerary, looking over the plans yet again to make sure that they were going to be getting everywhere on time today. It was only a weekend trip and so they needed to fit a lot into two days, they were going to be visiting a lot of labs, cashing in favours that he had accumulated in his years in the military. 

A few hours later the coach arrived at the port where they would be taking a ship to Atlas. James stood, counting the students just to make sure they were all still there before checking off the register again. “Ok everyone, we will be going to get on a ship now, stick together with your buddies and follow myself and Mr Branwen.” He said, glancing over to the other teacher who was still asleep. 

He sighed and moved over, prodding him sharply in the shoulder with his gloved hand. “Huh what?” Came the dignified response from Qrow who peeled himself off the coach wall, turning to look at James. 

“I was just saying that the students will follow us off the coach and onto the ship.” James said, looking down at the other teacher, hoping he would just pull himself together. 

“Oh right yeah.” He said, moving to stand next to the other man, feeling very short beside him. “Just follow us and we’ll yeah…go to the boat.” He grabbed his bag and pushed past James, getting off the coach and waiting for James and the rest of the group to get off after him, all of the students grabbing their bags from the hold in the side of the vehicle. 

Once they had all gathered together and the coach had left James handed out their tickets before walking to the dock where their boat was waiting for them. Thankfully Qrow’s delay hadn’t made them late but James would have preferred just a little bit more time for a break before getting onto the next mode of transport. 

They all loaded on and found a place to sit. It would take maybe 2 hours to get there and so they would have to wait again and entertain themselves. James had his book and Qrow…well Qrow was probably going to sleep again. At least it would give them some peace and quiet as they made their way across the sea to Atlas. 

Although, of course, as it was a school trip, that didn’t last long. 

“Hey you can’t say that about my uncle!” Came the sharp voice of one of his students, Yang Xiao Long, niece of one Qrow Branwen. He sighed and stood, walking over to the blonde and the student he had been fighting with…Winter.   
“What’s happening here?” He asked, looking between the two of them. 

Of course Winter was the first to pipe up, cutting off whatever Yang was about to say. “I was just questioning Mr Branwen’s presence. He isn’t even a science teacher. I thought we were going to be having you and Miss Goodwitch.” She stated, head held high as she explained her side of the story. 

“Hey! That’s not true! You called him a drunken idiot!” Yang protested, shouting now. 

“Please, both of you, calm down. Miss Schnee, I have already told you before that you shouldn’t speak about your teachers like that. It is not how you should be behaving.” He said, reprimanding her. “And Miss Xiao Long, you should control your temper. I am aware it is difficult but this is a public space and you shouting is not going to give off a good impression of our school to other people.” He said, folding his arms. “Both of you need to behave otherwise I will start giving out detentions.” 

Winter nodded and Yang let out a short huff, folding her own arms before muttering “It wouldn’t be a problem if she wasn’t such a big know it all.” 

“What did you call me?” Winter shouted and James frowned. “That’s it. Yang. Detention when we get back with me.” He stated. “I don’t want to hear any more from either of you, understood?” He said, voice raised enough to stir Qrow who looked around to see what was going on. 

He stood and sauntered over. “What’s the problem Jimmy?” He asked, looking to his niece and Winter. 

“It’s James.” The taller man retorted before explaining. “Miss Xiao Long insulted Winter and therefore I have given her a detention.” 

“She insulted my uncle first!” Yang protested again. 

Qrow just looked at her, a soft smile on his lips. “Hey kiddo, I can take my own hits, thanks for defending me but she was probably right anyway.” He said, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Although that doesn’t stop me from giving her a detention for insulting me though…right?” He turned to look at James who just sighed, resigned. “Yeah, so, Ice Queen, detention with me when we get back.” He said before patting Yang on the back again, walking back to his seat. 

James saw the insulted look on Winter’s face, the girl had never received a detention but he did agree with Qrow, even though he didn’t particularly like the other teacher it was still wrong for a student to be making insulting comments about him, especially to his niece. 

The robotics professor returned to his own seat, clenching his right hand, the stress making his pain flare up a bit. This was going to be an interesting trip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the hotel has a bar. Of course Qrow's going to visit. FT heart to heart with James

They had arrived at the hotel on time and, after sorting out who was in which room, James had sent the students to bed, knowing that they were going to be having a very early morning the next day. He had been unpacking in the room he had to share with Qrow, thankfully with separate beds, when the other man had announced he was leaving. 

“Qrow we’re waking up early tomorrow, you should sleep.” He said, frowning at the other teacher, wondering where he could be going. 

“Aww c’mon Jimmy, I’ll just be in the bar. You should come too, just one drink.” The shorter man suggested, hunched over with his terrible posture as he raised an eyebrow, wondering if the robotics teacher could be fun…ever.   
It seemed that he would need a lot more convincing though as he shook his head. “We cannot drink, it’s a school trip, not a holiday.” 

“You say that like the students won’t have packed their own alcohol to booze up in their rooms. Come on, it’s only one drink, I’m sure you can deal with that. You’re not gonna have a massive hangover or anything.” Qrow promised, trying to convince the other man to come and relax. 

James, after considering it for a moment he finally conceded as he had to admit that it would be a perfect opportunity to try and break though the animosity between them which was necessary if they were even going to attempt sharing a room. 

They walked down to the bar together, Qrow in a simple shirt and trousers, James in a turtleneck and his glove that he needed to wear to cover up the cybernetics underneath that so far, only Ozpin and Glynda knew about. He didn’t particularly want to change that. 

Qrow sauntered to the bar, ordering himself a whiskey, James following and ordering himself just a glass of wine, not wanting to go for anything too strong and not being a fan of beer. 

The shorter teacher rolled his eyes as he drank some of the whiskey as he leaned against the bar. “So, Jimmy. What’s your deal?” He asked, looking at the tall and frankly kind of intimidating man standing in front of him holding a small glass of white wine. The image was kind of hilarious. 

“It’s James. And what do you mean…my deal?” He asked, frowning as he looked at Qrow, not surprised by his decision to go for a harder liquor. 

“Like why you became a teacher, what’s a guy like you doing teaching robotics to 14 year olds?” He probed, wanting to know more about him. 

For James, it was quite a loaded question, and he tried to think how he could make his story easier for the other man to digest without having to go deep into anything that would hit a nerve for either of them. 

“Well, I was in the military for many years, became Colonel before I was dismissed on medical grounds.” Dismissed for losing half of his body to a hidden bomb whilst on patrol. “After rehab I got into robotics, a hobby of mine from before the war that I hadn’t had much of a reason to get into before. I’m not good enough to create any myself but I can teach so I did an education degree and applied to Beacon.” He said with a small shrug, metal hand clenched into a fist as he explained it, the rest of his body relaxed enough to hide it. 

Qrow raised an eyebrow, yes he had guessed military but had thought it was cadets or something, not full blown military career with ranks. Colonel Ironwood. It sounded good. Although why it sounded good was something he didn’t want to think about.   
The mention of being dismissed made him frown a little, wasn’t that only reserved for soldiers who lost limbs or something? No one was just dismissed from the military for a minor scrape. He sensed the other man didn’t want to talk about it so didn’t probe, saving that question for another time. 

“I got kicked out of every job I applied for.” Qrow admitted, knowing it was probably his turn to share. “I wanted to follow a music career but that never happened and so, after a long time looking, Oz accepted me to teach sports, the only thing I only had any kind of qualification in.” 

“What instrument?” James asked, looking to the other man, the fact that he was interested in music meaning that they had something in common which he didn’t think was possible. 

Qrow frowned, “Oh…drums.” He said, looking at him. “I did try the guitar for a while but I was never too good and you can’t start a non-classical music career just on drums without friends who can play other instruments around you.” He shrugged. “I’ve learned to accept that it’s not meant to be.” 

The taller man sipped at his wine as he thought. “You could start a band through school.” He pointed out, looking to him, tone light but serious. 

“What?” Came the confused response.

“You could advertise a band and get people to join, at first it may just be you and a few students but I think you would manage to bring together enough people to have a full band.” He said, looking at him. “It’s how I started marching band.” 

“You really think people would want to join a band?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as he sipped at his whiskey again. He couldn’t imagine anyone at such a prestigious academy as Beacon wanting to join a rock band, especially not one run by him. 

“I know they would. I’ve had a few requests from people for me to start one but as I only play classically I wouldn’t know where to begin. I’m sure you’d be able to get plenty of people.” James looked over at him. “Just think about it.” 

Qrow nodded, looking at James. It would be a good way to spend his time and it would give him a chance to get back to his drumming which he’d always enjoyed. It was just having to set it up that’d be the issue. 

“Thanks Jimmy, I uh…appreciate it.” He said, not quite sure where this kindness was coming from. He had been under the impression that the other man hated him. Apparently not. 

James rolled his eyes a little at the nickname. “It’s James.” He replied, tone kind but firm, really not enjoying the nicknames Qrow insisted on giving him but starting to get that he wasn’t going to stop any time soon. “And I should be heading to bed.” He said, finishing off his glass of white wine, pulling out his wallet to pay for the drink. 

“Hey no, my treat.” Qrow said, putting his hand over the wallet, “You barely drank anything anyway.” 

James looked to Qrow and sighed. “Fine ok but I will buy next time, if I end up drinking more.” He said, pocketing his wallet, glad that he could avoid having to deal with any more people, his phantom pain starting to bug him much more.   
He could have guessed that it was going to flare up after the incident on the boat earlier that day but it still didn’t help, of course it would decide to get worse on a school trip where he was absolutely needed to assist. 

“Don’t stay up too late.” He warned Qrow, knowing his alarm would be set bright and early to wake the both of them up for the day. To be honest, he wasn’t looking forward to it much himself but he hoped that the pain would have died down by then.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantom pain sucks.

James was suffering. 

He had tried to fight through the pain that morning after waking, hoping a shower would help. Once that had failed to alleviate any of the stress across his back that was the most likely cause for the phantom pain he knew he was just going to have to deal with it today. Qrow didn’t know about any of it and so he couldn’t even explain properly why at breakfast, the robotics teacher didn’t really feel like eating. 

“C’mon Jimmy, you can’t just not eat. It’s good for you and you’ll feel better if you eat.” Qrow said, sensing something was up with the other man but obviously not being aware of the bigger picture. James had just shaken his head, right hand clenched tight as he tried to feel something in that side other than the ache that had taken over, feeling like the bones that no longer existed were burning through the muscle and skin that also no longer existed. 

What he hadn’t expected out of this was Qrow to suddenly take charge and actually do a good job of it. The man he had always seen as just being a student with more responsibility than he could handle actually had stood in front of the group and done a register, telling off a couple of students for being rowdy and generally doing everything James would have done if he hadn’t been in so much pain. 

He knew he’d have to explain to the other teacher what was going on and how best to help but thankfully Qrow waited until they were on the mini-bus to the museum before he spoke up. 

“Ok, so you didn’t eat and you’ve been quiet with me and the students all morning. Something’s not right and I need to know what’s happening.” Qrow muttered quietly, much more serious than James had ever heard him. 

“I….I’m in a considerable amount of pain that I didn’t plan for and therefore am struggling to deal with.” James explained, voice quiet so that none of the students would hear their conversation. Whilst he knew he was going to have to divulge some information to Qrow, he really didn’t want any of the students knowing what was wrong and why. 

Qrow visibly relaxed a bit at that, he was a sports teacher, he knew how to deal with all kinds of pain. “Right, so what is it? Cramp? Joint pain? Did you sprain something?” He asked, giving the other man a lot of options to choose from to describe his pain but missing out completely on the true source. 

“Phantom.” Came the short reply as James looked up to meet Qrow’s eyes. 

“Oh.” Came the response. 

Yes James had said the night before that he had been discharged from the military on medical grounds but Qrow had just shrugged it off as just a badly broken bone or something, not this. 

“Your hand?” Qrow asked, eyes darting down to the white glove that everyone just assumed was just a strange fashion choice that Ozpin had for some reason decided was ok. 

James tilted his head slightly as he tried to think how to phrase it. “Yes…among other things.” Was the only response he felt comfortable with giving. The sports teacher recognised that and nodded, knowing that they were nowhere near close enough for him to even attempt to probe and find out more about why the other teacher was suffering. All he had to know was that James was in pain and so he was going to have to pick up a lot more of the slack. 

“Alright ok, anything I can do?” He asked, wanting to help and not just so he could stop having to be responsible again. 

James shook his head. “No, I left my painkillers back at my apartment. I just will need to fight through it.” He said, gritting his teeth as a particularly bad wave hit, the pulsing agony moving through the limbs that were no longer there taking its toll on him. 

“Right ok, you’re gonna have to sit this museum out Jimbo. We’ll find you somewhere to sit, a café or something but I’m not letting you push yourself too far and be worse tomorrow.” He said, having taken students around museums before. Granted it had been a sports hall of fame and not a science and engineering museum but that was beside the point. The kids could read the signs and he’d just walk around with them, making sure they were behaving.

After taking a deep breath James had to agree, nodding his acceptance. He could sit and read a book and just distract himself rather than having to talk and mask the pain in his voice in front of 10 very observant students who probably already knew something was up with him. The fact that Qrow had thought about that was really nice, the other man redeeming himself somewhat. He had never expected him to be that understanding. 

The rest of the coach trip was difficult, he was in so much pain but had to keep himself calm so that he didn’t show how much pain he was in to anyone else. Yes Qrow knew he was having a bad time but he was hiding as much of it as physically possible so that he hopefully would appear to be fine to the students. 

Qrow just sat, glancing at James every so often to double check that he was ok. Apart from a tense line across the other’s shoulders and a tight jaw there was nothing that could suggest that he was in pain if you didn’t know him well enough to know that him being this quiet for this long was not good. At least he could take over at the museum to help. 

The coach pulled into the car park and James stood, turning to count the students as Qrow stood beside him, taking charge. 

“Ok guys, we’re gonna head inside. Mainly self-guided, I’m gonna be walking around the museum if you need me and Mr Ironwood will be back at the café in case anyone finishes early or wants to stop.” He explained, glancing to James who nodded slightly at the suggestion. “Cool, well let’s go.” He said, letting James lead the way off the coach and out into the museum where they did another head count. James then excused himself to the café with some bags that students didn’t want to carry and all the paperwork. He spotted Winter giving him a look but ignored it, not in the mood to try and explain himself to his students. 

The café was themed, very scientific. There were a few games for kids to play but mostly just an array of chairs and tables. James chose a blue one with a circuit board pattern that looked soft and sat down, glad that it was comfortable enough for him to relax into it. Now it was just a matter of trying to distract himself from the pain. 

Meanwhile Qrow wandered the museum, looking at the technology that was all way too scientific for his liking. He didn’t mind more practical science but here there was a lot of formulas and equations that the students seemed to understand but went over his head. 

He was staring at a piece of equipment that the sign said was some sort of conductor when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Confused, he turned around to see Winter Schnee who stood, hands clasped behind his back as he looked down at her. “Yeah?” He asked as she didn’t start talking. 

“Sir…I was wondering…Is Mr Ironwood ok?” She asked, tone clear but obviously concerned, hands clasped behind her back betraying her status as a military cadet. “He has just been very quiet this morning and I cannot help thinking that he might need attention?” She suggested, looking up at Qrow, the implication being that he had not checked up on him. 

“Winter, he’ll be fine. He’s a grown man who knows how to deal with his own troubles. Don’t worry.” He said, not surprised that she had noticed James’ discomfort, she followed him around like a pack dog, star pupil and teacher’s pet. She deserved it of course, she had the grades to back it up and obviously the observation skills. 

“But sir, should he be here? If he is not well he should be sent to a medical facility.” She protested. 

Ok maybe she lacked in common sense. “Mr Ironwood can take care of himself, if he needs to go to the hospital he’ll say something. Just let it go ok. Go enjoy the exhibits.” He instructed, waving her off. 

She nodded and left, a frown on her face as she left the room. 

Qrow couldn’t help but be concerned though. He knew James well enough to know that when he didn’t want people to know something, he was very good at hiding it, probably due to his military training. So the fact that two different people had caught on to his pain meant that it was bad enough for his guard to fall and that wasn’t good. 

He was going to have to make sure he was ok when they left the museum.


End file.
